Post Traumatic
by schizostar
Summary: /Greenship\/AU\ A state of agitation, confusion, and memory loss that the patient with tramatic brain injury enters soon after awakening from a coma. Usually resolves within a few weeks, a couple months a most. So why wasn't she remembering?


**A/N** - Hey guys! I changed my pen name This one makes more sense to me, anyway :)

I'm gonna be trying with one of my first obsessions, Zelda It's AU, obviously D

Enjoy

* * *

Pain.

That was the first sensation; the only sensation.

It was hard to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. Then I realized – the orange glow from behind my eyelids was causing this excruciating sensation. A groan came from my parted lips.

Wait, was that _my_ voice?

A hand reached up to grasp my head. My arm felt extremely stiff – like stone.

I didn't want to open my eyes; the pain would probably get worse.

But, where was I?

I cracked an eye open; another wave of nausea flooded through my system. I sat up, trying to fight it off.

"Here."

I jumped when I heard the voice – my eyes snapped open. I turned to face the owner.

He was holding a glass of something clear, and something that was small, circular, and white.

"Take it – it'll help with the headache." He said simply, shrugging.

His voice sounded so familiar. Where had I heard it before?

I tried not to think to much as I took the objects he was holding.

'_Put the pill on your tongue and drink the water.'_

It was like something was echoing. It was so soft I could barely make it out. But I did was I was told. The clear liquid was cold and I just realized how thirsty I was. I didn't even notice the pill slide down my throat.

"Saria?"

I turned to him. Something about the way he looked – sounded – it tickled something in my memory, I just couldn't figure out what.

When I didn't answer, I notice his features give off a slightly distressed look. His wispy blonde hair frayed, giving his already tired looking face an aged complexion. I could see worry in his eyes.

Which were a beautiful blue, by the way.

"Saria? It's me, Link."

"Saria?" The sound of my voice startled my slightly. It wasn't the clear ring of the voice that told me to drink the liquid ('Water,' I reminded myself, 'its water.') but it cracked like it hadn't been used in a while.

His name brought something back. In a flash, it was gone. Leaving me with only a worse headache.

I watched his eyes go from searching, to glossy, before disappearing under a blanket of that wispy blonde hair.

"It's good you're awake. I'll go get the doctor."

I watched his back as he – Link – walked out the door, feeling an odd sadness run through me.

'_We've missed him.'_

* * *

I stood there, unable to comprehend what was being said.

'_It makes sense, though.'_

I had to agree, even though I _really_ didn't want too.

"Amnesia?" I repeated softly. I didn't know how, but I remembered what it meant.

"Yes. You've been in a coma for three years. I'm not surprised there's extensive brain damage." The doctor must have saw the worry in my eyes, because he added, "don't fret; most patients get their memory back."

'_Liar.'_

Somehow, I trusted the voice more then I trusted him.

The doctor turned to Link. "I trust you're finished with the paperwork?"

He nodded. "I handed it in to the front desk this morning, are we free to go?"

The doctor simply nodded. I saw Link get up and walk out the door. I muttered a quick 'thank you' before getting up and tagging a long myself.

* * *

The leather seats were making my leg's itch slightly. I watched the white building – the hospital – disappear. The corners of my mouth turned up words. I was glad to see it go.

"Link?" It still felt so weird listening to my own voice. "How old am I?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him glance towards me, before his eyes returned on the road. "Fifteen."

'_We were twelve when we fell into a coma.'_

"So… I was twelve then?"

"Yes."

"And… how old are you?"

A pause. "Eighteen."

I waited to see if the voice would remark. It didn't.

It was quiet again. As much as I enjoyed the sun on my face, my hands fiddled with the green blouse the doctor had given me. The silence was making me uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

My eyes left the window to face him. "Why?"

"You'll be staying with my sister and I."

My green eyebrows rose. "Sister?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I glanced out the window again, feeling awkward.

Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to believe anything he said.

* * *

**A/N** - I hope you guys enjoyed it : ) I apologize if the endings a little confusing. ; Please review to tell me how you liked it!

MeloDeeStar


End file.
